Chile
Chile, officially the Republic of Chile, is a country in South America occupying a long and narrow coastal strip wedged between the Andes mountains and the Pacific Ocean. It borders Peru to the north, Bolivia to the northeast, Argentina to the east, and the Drake Passage in the far south. Chilean territory includes the Pacific islands of Juan Fernández, Salas y Gómez, Desventuradas, and Easter Island in Oceania. Chile also claims about 1,250,000 square kilometers (480,000 sq mi) of Antarctica, although all claims are suspended under the Antarctic Treaty. Spain conquered and colonized Chile in the mid-16th century, replacing Inca rule in northern and central Chile, but failing to conquer the independent Mapuche that inhabited south-central Chile. After declaring its independence from Spain in 1818, Chile emerged in the 1830s as a relatively stable authoritarian republic. In the 19th century, Chile saw significant economic and territorial growth, ending Mapuche resistance in the 1880s and gaining its current northern territory in the War of the Pacific (1879–83) after defeating Peru and Bolivia. In the late 1960s and early 1970s, the country experienced severe left-right political polarization and turmoil. This development culminated with the 1973 Chilean coup d'état that overthrew Salvador Allende's left-wing government and instituted a 16-year-long right-wing military dictatorship that left more than 3,000 people dead or missing. The regime headed by Augusto Pinochet ended in 1990 after it lost a referendum in 1988 and was succeeded by a center-left coalition which ruled through four presidencies until 2010. Chile in The Disunited States of America By 2097, Chile was one of the world's great powers.The Disunited States of America, pg. 146. Chile in Southern Victory Chile was a traditional rival of Argentina, and in the Great War, it aligned itself with the Central Powers in 1915.American Front, pg. 301. It fought a naval war against Argentina that was heavily supported by the United States Navy and a land war that was much smaller than those seen on North America and Europe.Walk in Hell, pgs. 545-549. In 1917, Chile granted diplomatic recognition to the Republic of Quebec.Breakthroughs, pg. 170. That same year, Chilean warships, many of them built in US Navy shipyards, took part in an international naval flotilla with U.S. and Brazilian ships which cut supply lines between Argentina and Britain, forcing the last major Entente combatant to surrender.Ibid., generally pgs. 446. The fighting between Chile and Argentina continued after the Great War ended on other continents before finally petering out.See Blood and Iron, generally. Relations between the two countries remained tense throughout the 1920s and 1930s. In 1940, tensions that inflamed the world reached South America, as Chile and Argentina recalled their respective ambassadors,The Victorious Opposition, pg. 412. although war did not break out and Chile would remain neutral during the Second Great War.Ibid., pg. 499. Chile in The Two Georges Literary comment In this novel, OTL Chile is partitioned between Peru and La Plata within the Holy Alliance. References Category:Countries in South America Category:Spanish Empire (OTL) Category:Spanish Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:The Disunited States of America Category:Southern Victory Category:Central Powers Members (Alternate Timeline)